


can we get get get out of here?

by lacksley



Series: sportsfest '18 fills [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Feels, M/M, conversations about the future
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 13:32:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15486918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lacksley/pseuds/lacksley
Summary: Most likely to have a year long plan to get themselves and their s/o out of town the second they graduate high school: filler's pick“What are you going to do next year?” Keiji finds himself asking, surprisingly.





	can we get get get out of here?

**Author's Note:**

> I listened to get out by chvrches on repeat while I was writing this because... y'know, mood.
> 
> Original prompt and post can be found [here](https://sportsfest.dreamwidth.org/10320.html?thread=1918032#cmt1918032). Written for SportsFest18 and aoneshouyou.

“What are you going to do next year?” Keiji finds himself asking, surprisingly. Bokuto spares him a glance as he tosses his volleyball towards the ceiling, and gravity pulls it back down to land on squarely his face. He makes a squawk of pain and sits up, rubbing at his nose.

“Akaaaashi, whaddya mean?” Keiji doesn’t meet his eyes, rubbing at a scuff mark on the gym floor.

They’re here late, alone, the buzz of the fluorescent lights the only sound piercing the silence.

“You’re graduating, aren’t you? What are you going to do next year?”

Bokuto lays back down on his back and tosses the volleyball upwards again. “I’ve been scouted by a bunch of universities… I thought I told you about this. Did I forget?” He puts the same silly, sheepish confused tone in his voice but Keiji can tell that it’s kind of forced.

“That’s not what I meant,  _ Koutarou.” _ Keiji rubs at the scuff mark so hard his finger almost jams. “What are you going to  _ do?” _ He doesn’t mean to sound angry. This was supposed to be a nonchalant conversation, Keiji was going to tell Bokuto that he could go to college and find a nice girlfriend that could make him lunches and go to parties with and  _ oh god,  _ he doesn’t want to cry right now, but his eyes are burning and his finger  _ hurts  _ and he’s starting to breathe harder.

The volleyball drops to the floor with a light thud and bounces away. Bokuto sits up on one elbow, looking at Keiji with the most stupid, concerned expression and Keiji quickly rubs at his eyes and tries to keep his voice steady.

“You don’t— you don’t have to stay in touch with me. Or anything. I don’t want to hold you back from living your life. Things change. It’s okay.” His voice cracks as he repeats himself. “It’s okay,” and he rubs his face harder to evaporate the hot tears before Bokuto can see them.

“I’m sorry,” he mumbles into his hands. “I’m being weird, don’t worry about me.”

“It makes me sad when you’re sad,” Bokuto says, sliding closer to Keiji on his stomach. “So listen to me, okay? Ask me again.”

“What?” Keiji’s hands drop from his face. Bokuto’s eyes are serious.

“Ask me what you just asked me, ask me again.”

“Wh— what are you going to do?” Bokuto draws himself up on his knees and covers Keiji’s hands with his own, big and warm, just like they always are. 

“I’m gonna wait for you. That’s what I’m gonna do.” His smile is too bright. Keiji can barely look at him.

“Don’t worry about me, I can handle it,” he continues. “You talked me out of my plan to fail this year so I could be held back and be with you—”

“Because it was a stupid plan,” Keiji interjects.

“—but I’ve got a better one until you can get out of here too. I’m gonna message you every day and we’ll video chat as much as we can and I’ll come to every one of your games, if you come to mine, and maybe I can talk to my coach and we could have joint practices and… hi…” Bokuto slows his rambling to a halt as Keiji slowly moves in, inch by inch, until they’re nose to nose and he closes the gap to kiss him.

Bokuto’s arms wrap around him, pressing into his sides as he sighs into Keiji’s mouth, and they part.

“That’s a much better plan, Koutarou.”


End file.
